Currently, Task Group ah (TGah) of the IEEE 802.11 technical standards is operating on defining the local area network protocol, to be referred to as 802.11ah, with specific focus on sub 1 GHz carrier frequencies. Main requirements of TGah include a larger coverage area of up to 1 kilometer (km), a physical (PHY) layer data rate of at least 100 kilo bits per second (kbps), a maximum aggregate multi-station data rate of 20 mega bits per second (Mbps), the use of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) PHY modulation, and support for more than 2007 associations. However, overhead is a critical issue for 802.11ah. The PHY of 802.11ah uses a 10 times slower clock than the normal 802.11 protocol. Hence, each symbol is 10 times longer than in the normal 802.11 protocol. Efficiency of the protocol is thus important for 802.11ah.